Cheater
by The Virgin Butterfly
Summary: Hermione's mad. Real mad! And she won't see reason! just a cute little one shot that's dedicated to my best friend, mel.


**A\N: hi guys… reloading due to massive spelling mistakes. **

**I really like this little story and people don't seem to even read it so please do! **

**Enjoy**

**Cheater- a Hermione and Draco one shot:**

"I HATE YOU, DRACO MALFOY!" shouted an angry voice from up the stairs down to the blonde young man.

"Not again…" he mumbled to himself, shaking his head. _What did I do this time? _

He walked up the winding stairs and stood before her bedroom door. The shining sign that read 'Head Girl' seemed to be mocking him for his usual stupidity.

"Hermione?" he asked timidly, opening the door enough to see something laying on the king sized bed. "Hermione, can I come in?" He heard a muffled cry from the heap on the bed and took it as a yes. He walked in and sat on the bed beside her, afraid to touch but longing to. "Hermione, please, Just tell me what unbelievingly stupid thing I did this time?" he begged.

She lifted her eyes up to him, looking like furry itself. She looked like some wild pagan goddess. Her eyes were wide and dark, a storm of black lightning. Her hair lay in disarray around her face, and her robes had come undone at the top, exposing the bear flesh of her collar bone. She was beautiful.

"What you did?" she said so quietly that Draco had to strain himself to hear. She sounded as if not believing his words. "WHAT YOU DID?" she screamed at him and Draco had the feeling that if he let her go on, she would reach such high notes that only dogs will be able to hear her.

"Please, just tell me?" he sighed sadly.

"I saw you, Malfoy! I saw you with Pansy Parkinson!" she screeched. "I saw you in Snape's office! You not only CHEAT-"(she spat the word at him) "- on me, but you do it with Pansy PARKINSON! PARINSON?"

Draco sighed deeply, realizing what must have happened. Draco and Pansy got detention for fighting in McGonagol's class. They had to clean up slug-slurps from Snape's office floor. The place was so full of the slippery slim that Pansy lost her balance and came charging down towards where Draco was cleaning. She crashed into him and they both fell on the dirty floor; Pansy fell on top of him, looking furious, as though she though he was the cause of it all. This must have been when Hermione came in and saw the two together. She probably didn't look too carefully because if she had she would have seen the look of hate in Pansy's eyes. He felt all the tension in his body (which he didn't even notice before the weight of it came off) disappear as he started laughing at the stupidity of the whole thing.

Hermione was not happy with that. "What's so FUNNY?" she growled at him.

"You misunderstood, Love. Nothing happened between me and Parkinson; if anything, she hates me." This had the desired effect as Hermione looked blankly at him.

"I still hate you!" she declared, her lips turning into a pout.

He looked at her, quite amused from her childish display. She was so cute like this he could barely contain himself. He held his hands in tight fists by his side, trying to hold himself together.

"Hermione," he whispered. She lifted her teary eyes up to his and he found himself lost in her instance gaze, his will crumbled into dust. "Hermione," he said again, more clearly, as he put his hand on her tear stained cheek. "I love you. I always had, and always will. Parkinson has nothing on you, Love. So please, stop being silly?" and without waiting for an answer he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

She was so shocked by his action that she forgot to be mad at him. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss as slow murmurs of pleasure escaped her full lips.

After a few moments of exploring each others mouths, Draco put his hands on her burning cheeks and pushed her gently away from him. When she realized he let go of her, she opened her eyes to see his silver eyes looking intensely into hers.

"So," he finally whispered. "Does that mean you believe me?"

She looked at him, her eyes black daggers. For a moment, he lost his nerve and started backing away from her, only to be stopped by her thin hand, grasping the front of his robes.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me!" and before he could react properly to this, she kissed him.


End file.
